Houndius Shootius
Item= |-| Structure= Houndius Shootius is a craftable Item found in the Ancient Tab. It requires 1 Guardian's Horn, 1 Deerclops Eyeball, and 5 Thulecite to craft, and can only be crafted near an Ancient Pseudoscience Station. Like all items from the Ancient Tab, Houndius Shootiuses cannot be prototyped and Characters always need to be near an Ancient Pseudoscience Station to craft them again. Once placed, the Houndius Shootius becomes a permanent Structure that will act much like an immobile Mob. It will automatically attack Mobs targeting the Character or any Mob that the player attempts to attack, except for Shadow Creatures. The Houndius Shootius briefly emits some light when charging a shot. It has 1,000 Health and its projectiles deals 65 damage per hit. When damaged, it will regenerate 12 Health per second and can also be repaired using non-edible healing Items. Its crafting materials cannot be recovered using a Hammer or Deconstruction Staff so it can only be "killed" in battle. Each turret will drain the 2 per minute, when the Character is close to them. Due to the fact that the Ancient Guardian does not respawn, only 3 Houndius Shootiuses can be crafted without going through a Teleportato. Tips *Three Houndius Shootiuses can kill a Deerclops and a Moose/Goose with minimal help from the player. If the Deerclops cycles between them rather than focusing on one, it is possible that none will be destroyed. *If a player attacks a turret, other turrets will begin to attack it. Turrets will continue to fire at each other until one of them is destroyed or distracted. *The Houndius Shootius can be used in conjunction with a Bat Bat to heal quickly; its high Health and passive regeneration makes it ideal to attack and heal (at the cost of Sanity). *The Houndius Shootius is an excellent item to use to defend the player against Hounds over day 100. However the player could be swarmed before the Houndius Shootius kills the hounds so making 2 will be sufficient enough. *Players can use multiple Houndius Shootiuses to farm different Mobs penned inside Walls. Good examples for this are Bunnymen, and Wargs (from the Reign of Giants DLC). *A Houndious Shootious can be used to kill Birds cost free. Paired with a Feather Hat players can easily farm Morsels and Feathers. Trivia * The Houndius Shootius was added in the A Moderately Friendly Update. * The Houndius Shootius bears a resemblance to an Obelisk of Light from Command and Conquer. * The Houndius Shootius was originally called "Minotaur Clopper". This was changed to "Mino-Clopper", and finally its current name, Houndius Shootius, alluding to its role against Hound attacks. * The maximum amount of Houndius Shootius one can legitimately possess in a single world is 32. When traveling through the Teleportato, the player can take 29 of them (15 in the inventory, 14 in a Krampus Sack) and 3 can be made in the new world. Bugs * If a target is killed while a Houndius Shootius is charging its shot, it will continue to charge the shot (emitting light) until a new target is available. * Hitting the Houndius Shootius with an Ice Staff, Fire Dart, or Fire Staff will cause it to attack the player. Gallery AngryMinoClop.png|A Houndius Shootius about to attack a Spider. turret.jpg|The Houndius Shootius providing light while charging. Eyesnever.png|The Houndius Shootius will stare at the player when they're nearby. Category:Ancient Tab Category:Craftable Items Category:Craftable Structures Category:Items Category:Light Sources Category:Magic Category:Non-Renewable Category:Sanity Loss Category:Structures